


我私人的里卡多

by NeyKa



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeyKa/pseuds/NeyKa
Summary: 米兰×卡卡，皇马×卡卡，卡托卡俱乐部拟人，托雷斯是卡卡的哥哥，卡卡男妓预警。卡卡是一个美丽得仿佛天使吻过的男孩子，却从未得到过上帝的祝福。





	1. Chapter 1

　　一、

　　“这个世界上只有哥哥爱我了,”卡卡想,“我愿意为哥哥做任何事。”

　　他生下来父亲就去世了，温柔怯懦却美丽的母亲不懂谋生之道，只能出卖肉体供养她的两个孩子。卡卡和托雷斯的成长，就伴随着无数谩骂与嘲笑。“他们说我是‘婊子养的’，这是什么意思？”被窝里，卡卡问托雷斯，托雷斯不知道怎么解释，只能沉默。所幸卡卡到底还是小孩子，很快就睡着了。

　　第二天托雷斯带卡卡去街上玩，托雷斯掏出身上仅有的一个铜板给卡卡买了一个棉花糖，卡卡开心地舔着。这时他们母亲从前的一个客人从这里经过，看到这么美丽的兄弟俩，吹了声口哨，调笑道:“金发玛丽的小崽子们，你们也出来卖了吗？”托雷斯愤怒地朝他吐了一口唾沫，捡起地上的一块石头丢了过去，然后他拉起卡卡跑开了，卡卡却因为掉在地上的棉花糖放声大哭。

　　他们回到了家里，母亲的客人还没走，托雷斯让卡卡待在门前不要乱跑，自己去另一个房间里拿了钱去买面包了。回来时正好看到那个客人出来，摸着卡卡稚嫩的小脸，将手上和身上的秽物擦到他脸上，而卡卡却楞楞地毫无反应。托雷斯连忙跑过去，打开那人的手，将弟弟护在身后。那个人悻悻地走了。

　　在卡卡十岁时，体弱多病的母亲终于去世了，从此只有比他大五岁的托雷斯与他相依为命。虽然生活清苦，但有着哥哥无微不至的爱和照顾，他也过得很快乐。兄弟俩为了能活着什么都干过，也被人打过骂过驱逐过。在一个阴雨绵绵的下午，他们饿着肚子，而卡卡又一次高烧不退。看着卡卡痛苦的小脸，托雷斯脱下外套给弟弟盖上，自己冒着雨跑了出去。

　　“西蒙尼医生！西蒙尼医生！”他敲打着医生的门，过了许久西蒙尼医生才来开门。“医生，我弟弟又发烧了，请问能再给我一点药吗？”雨水从他金色的头发上滑落，他顾不上擦一擦就说。“可是你上次的药钱还没给啊。”西蒙尼似乎面有难色。托雷斯的衬衫被雨水打湿了，冷冰冰地黏在他身上，他不禁打着寒颤，脸色呈现出病态的苍白，却掩盖不住他那红润的嘴唇，和灿烂的金发。他仰头看着西蒙尼，不住恳求着。西蒙尼看着面前瘦弱但已初具美艳的男孩儿，忽然生出了些异样的心思:“药钱倒也不所谓，下这么大的雨，先进来躲躲雨吧。”

　　沉重的木门关闭，将一切声音掩埋。

　　托雷斯跌跌撞撞地走了出来，手里攥着一瓶药。他回到家里，卡卡已经醒了，正焦急地寻找着他。看到他回来，卡卡才稍稍松了一口气，却被他脸色的灰暗吓到了。“哥哥，你不舒服吗？”他艰难地爬起来，抱住托雷斯。托雷斯摇了摇头，又把他裹进被子里，拿出药来喂卡卡吃下。药片很苦，卡卡眉头都皱到了一起。他吃了药以后很快就睡着了，手心里还紧紧攥着托雷斯的衣角，“哥哥，你不会抛下我的，对不对……”卡卡喃喃地说。托雷斯抱紧了他，亲了亲他的额头，却久久不能入睡。他身上的伤口还在痛，而生活的沉重已经过早地压在了他的肩膀上。

　　卡卡撑着下巴，看着又一个客人走进托雷斯的房间。

　　二、

　　卡卡张着双腿, 任由他身上的男人动作着。真奇怪, 他心想, 怎么会忽然想到这些。也不知道哥哥现在在哪呢, 他这么想着, 随着那个男人的律动, 发出断断续续的呻吟声。那个人射在了他体内, 笑着在他屁股上拍了一下, 卡卡忍不住发出一声媚叫, 精液从他的大腿根流下来。”真是个天生的婊子。”那人说着, 掏出钱塞到他流着水的小穴里。

　　卡卡今天的活不多, 他坐起来休息了一会, 忽然想起今天米兰会来。

　　他和米兰认识很久了, 从他离开那个总是阴雨绵绵的故乡开始。

　　米兰总是周六下午过来, 包下他一个下午和晚上的时间。他们会先缠绵一会, 然后米兰带他去吃晚饭, 再然后去随便哪个地方过夜。米兰不像一般的意大利男人那样多情, 他总是沉默寡言, 即使做爱时也是如此。他不爱玩什么花样, 默默地动作着, 精力却总是很旺盛。做完后卡卡总是会筋疲力尽的昏睡过去, 与米兰在一起时, 他从不必担心安全或是别的什么, 这个沉默的客人总会把一切做好才离开。卡卡睁开眼睛, 床边的桌子上放着早餐和一卷钞票, 他摸了摸装着牛奶的玻璃杯, 牛奶还温热。

　　在一次做爱的间隙里, 卡卡说:“我好像有点爱上你了。”米兰侧过头看着他, 被他眼睛里的坦然和天真钉得微微刺痛。“Ricky,”他轻轻地吻着卡卡,“傻孩子。”卡卡没有动, 他知道卡卡, 这个外表稚嫩, 内心却执拗的孩子。“你今年多大了, Ricky?””十八岁。”——其实是十七岁。

　　“我比你大了二十岁, Ricky, 甚至我的孩子都比你大一岁——是的, 我有一个儿子。你瞧, Ricky, 你对我一无所知。”他又吻了吻卡卡, 这一次是轻柔而怜惜地。而卡卡看着他, 眼睛一眨不眨。“你太小了, 还不知道爱情是什么呢。上次我跟你提的事情你考虑得怎么样了? 要是你想去读书的话, 我可以给你一笔钱, 让你……””不用了。”卡卡打断了他,“我就喜欢这样。”说着他搂住了米兰的脖子, 腿又缠到了米兰的腰上。  
他们纠缠在一起，难舍难分。

　　他总是有这样的本事, 能够轻易地从情欲中得到快乐。即使内心一片荒芜, 干涸龟裂。

　　他想, 也许别人说得没错, 自己就是个天生的婊子。

　　第二天卡卡醒来, 看到早餐和早餐旁那一叠比以往丰厚的多的钞票, 他知道, 米兰不会再来了。

　　三、

　　有时候卡卡被皇马操得狠了也会想起米兰来，只一瞬就过去了。更多的是空白，高潮临近的白光，和内心的空茫。

　　他安慰自己，皇马是爱着自己的，不管那爱的分量有多少，总归是爱的。而自己爱皇马吗？他自己也不知道，他只知道，他不能没有爱。

　　他这个缺爱的小婊子，一点点爱怜和娇宠就能哄着他，在金丝编就的牢笼里甘之如饴。

　　所以有时候他是恨着米兰的，说不爱就是不爱，连一点谎都不肯扯。  
连告别都告别得干脆。

　　他转身就投入皇马的怀抱，这个风流的强硬的浪子，这个肯为卡卡一掷千金的恩客。卡卡知道自己的结局是什么，他甘愿去刀口舔那一滴蜜糖，饮下掺着毒药的美酒。

　　今朝有酒今朝醉，有花堪折直须折。

　　卡卡从不去想有一天自己的结局是什么，因为那一天迟早会来临。就像母亲最终会抛下自己和哥哥，而哥哥也最终留下了他一个人一样。

　　而那一天还是来了。

　　当卡卡终于在皇马脸上看到厌烦的时候，是五年后。卡卡想，够久了。对皇马这样的一个人来说。  
他只是没想到，皇马竟会这样绝情。

　　在一次酒会上，皇马把卡卡送给了一个人，而这个人，却是他的故人。

　　米兰微笑着问卡卡，Ricky，你过得好吗？

　　许久未见，米兰依旧还是那个米兰。他看到了卡卡的窘迫和僵硬，礼貌地将他带离了会场。皇马远远的看着，搂着怀里的佳人，什么也没说。

　　卡卡过得不好, 谁都看得出来, 他也不想掩饰。岁月的风霜没有在他的脸上留下痕迹, 却微妙地改变了他的心理。他累了, 米兰想。他想起他刚开始遇见卡卡的时候, 那个十六岁的孩子, 站在街边出卖着自己。他的意大利语说得还不好, 反反复复就是那几句话, 可是他就是敢那么看着你, 用孩子气的天真的渴求, 甚至还带着一点蛮横, 像跟你要糖吃的孩子, 又像是未驯服的幼兽。他就这么置身于陌生的城市, 他什么也不怕, 因为他什么也没有。

　　没人能拒绝那样一双眼睛。

　　米兰想, 也许自己从那一刻起, 就爱上了这个孩子。

　　米兰开车载着卡卡, 一如当年他第一次让卡卡坐上他的车时一样。时光在这个狭小的空间里默默流转, 他们又回到了年轻的时候, 年轻真好, 爱得痛快也恨得痛快。那时的卡卡多么快乐, 因为今晚的晚餐有了着落。

　　卡卡忽然开始哭泣, 他哭得那么伤心, 仿佛那些伤痛和苦难都化作泪水涌出来了似的。他这一生总是得不到幸福, 母亲, 哥哥, 棉花糖, 还有爱——一样样他珍视的东西他都失去了, 他注定孤独, 孑然一身。他什么也没有, 又变回了当年那个孩子。

　　米兰停下车, 他将卡卡拥在怀里, 紧紧地, 长久地拥抱着。

　　我们回家吧, 他说。


	2. 我私人的里卡多 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外
> 
> 有皇马卡、水卡和一丢丢CK
> 
> 很短且无剧情，OOC慎入

　　凌晨06:35

　　一缕阳光透过窗帘照进室内，卡卡醒来。

　　他注视着躺在他身边的高大的男人，然后轻轻钻进了他的被子里，熟门熟路地找到他沉睡的性器,张嘴含住。他感到男人微微动了一下，醒了过来，一只温暖的大手揉着他的头发，爱抚着鼓励着他，他加快了吞吐的动作。终于——卡卡吞下他射出的精液。他并没有钻出被子，而是直接在男人的胸膛上支起身子。“早安。”他舔了舔嘴唇，仰起脸，在清晨金色的阳光中冲皇马微笑着。

　　“乖孩子。”皇马说着，将卡卡压到身下。

　　上午08:20

　　皇马把软掉的性器从卡卡体内抽出来，卡卡没有动，被过度使用的小穴还无法闭合，缓缓流出精液。皇马拿过一个和自己尺寸大小相似的肛塞来，将精液尽数堵了回去，卡卡忍不住发出“嗯”的一声。“含好了。”皇马拍了拍卡卡饱满的臀肉，“我晚上回来要看到你含着它。”

　　卡卡伸出手臂揽住皇马，与他接吻。他刚被射了满肚子的精液，小腹都微微涨起，又被肛塞堵着，这种感觉并不好受。但他爱这种感觉，皇马也知道，这个小婊子能把性爱中的一切感受转化为快感，这是他的天赋。

　　皇马起身，出门离开。留下卡卡一个人在欲望的海洋里浮沉。

　　上午10:30

　　塞尔吉奥出现在别墅门口，按响了门铃。

　　卡卡给他开门时还带着点餍足后的慵懒。他甚至连裤子也没穿，只披了一件皇马的衬衣，皇马身材魁梧，这件衬衫硬是遮到了卡卡的大腿根。

　　门一开拉莫斯就把他推到了沙发上，手揉上他饱满的翘臀，满手滑腻腻的水渍。“冷……”卡卡笑着躲着他，却被拉莫斯发狠压在了沙发上。

　　“他今天操了你几次?”他问。“三次?四次?我也记不清了。”卡卡咯咯笑着，伸出手指点在他的胸前,“怎么，担心你的养父能力不行了?”

　　拉莫斯抽出肛塞, 将自己硬得发痛的性器捅了进去。卡卡顺从地缠了上来。

　　上午11:55

　　拉莫斯想起他第一次遇见卡卡的时候, 那个站在街边接客的小男妓, 脸上涂着廉价的脂粉。夜深了脂粉也化掉了一点, 他看上去甚至有点可怜和可怖。他也不知道自己为何会跟着他回到那个凌乱的出租屋, 享受着他尚还青涩的服务。

　　那时他还不知道, 下一次再见到卡卡, 竟是在皇马的别墅里。

　　卡卡看着他, 勾起一个完美无缺的微笑来。

　　拉莫斯想, 卡卡可能从来都没有想起过自己, 他只是惯于勾引别人, 他就是这样一个放荡的婊子——

　　他射在卡卡的体内。

　　下午16:33

　　卡卡被电话铃声吵醒, 他不耐烦地爬起来, 赤着脚去接电话。

　　随便应了两声后，他挂了电话。

　　然后他趴到沙发上，打开电视开始看球赛，AC米兰对阵皇家马德里，比赛踢得十分沉闷，他看了一会后，还是拿过电话拨了回去。

　　克里斯蒂亚诺惊喜地接起电话。

　　晚上20:19

　　皇马打开门，看到躺在沙发上睡着的卡卡，他无奈地摇了摇头，将卡卡抱起，朝卧室走去。手感却觉得不对劲，他摸到了一个圆形凸起，他知道那是什么。

　　卡卡睁开眼睛，无声地邀请着他。

　　衣柜打开，满柜的性爱玩具微微闪着光。

　　晚上23:59

　　卡卡睁开了眼睛。他其实一点也不喜欢被鞭笞，那太疼了。

　　他又想起今天拉莫斯说的，“你最好能让他多操你几年，你知道被他厌弃的下场是什么。”

　　卡卡不明白拉莫斯为什么忽然说到这个，他也不想明白。

　　他静静地躺在皇马身边，想着那个忽然出现在他脑海里的人。

　　凌晨00:00

　　监视器静静地运转着，诚实地记录下一切。


End file.
